Legends
by Taylor Perez
Summary: Story about descendant of Peter Pan. All songs belong to me.


We've all heard legends of the boy who never really grew up and spent most of his time flying around Neverland playing with the lost boys that refused to grow up as long as Peter was around them. As well as Peter, we also heard stories about Captain James Hook who as much as he tried, never got his hands on anything because Peter would always be there to snatch it from him.

The lost boys and their leader would celebrate at night with his fellow sidekick and best friend Tinkerbell. They would sit around the fire, sing songs about Hook and stay up till their eyes could no longer remain open.

However, those songs and those good times soon came to a halt when Peter met the girl he had been waiting for. She was stuck up like any other first class British citizen but she loved Peter and the way he acted so when he brought her back to England, the girl made him promise to visit every night and one day they would have their happily ever after.

Years passed by with Peter constantly going to visit his true love in London and it finally came to the time where Peter was ready to ask the girl to marry him. When he did, Peter brought her back to Neverland where he married her and they stayed there for their happily ever after but unfortunately it didn't last long. Months after their marriage, Hook captured Peter leaving his newly wed wife alone with the baby that was in her stomach.

He didn't witness the tears, the pain or the birth of his daughter Peyton. She grew up knowing her mother and never her father because her mother wished not to comment on him. However, the lost boys would always tell little Peyton stories of how her father fought an army of pirates, how he evaded capture, how he saved her mother from being eaten by an octopus that was bigger than the pirate ship itself. Little Peyton always asked of what her dad was and how he was able to pull off all the shenanigans but all the lost boys ever said was that he was a hero that everybody loved and cherished and that he'd never be forgotten.

That wasn't even for Peyton so she left the paradise to find him. She wore her father's old clothes and took one of the last remaining feathered hats away from the stand. The night Peyton left no one heard the sound, not even her mother so in the morning everyone was left in absolute astonishment. Using all the power that they had left in them, the girl's mother alerted people all over the country and other countries of her daughter's disappearance but no one ever found her.

You know why they didn't find her? Because she was just like her father; just like my father.

Although I tried my best to find my father, I came to the conclusion that he was gone and there was no one that could help me to find him but I wasn't going to let him die in vain. From what the lost boys told me, Hook was the one who took my father and who left his family to suffer in silence so I went after him.

I flew night and day looking for that ship and when I finally set my eyes on it, I took no mercy. Immediately I flew down to the ship and burnt out all their lanterns so no one could see as my shadow threw all their swords into the water. I spilled their wine and cut 'P's' in their sails so they couldn't move and waited for Hook on top of his mast. Suddenly I heard the ship door open and I heard marching of boots as the person admired my work. He stared up at my silhouette for a second before chuckling to himself in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm afraid I'm not the Hook you're looking for Pan. My name is Harry Hook, son of the man your father tried to destroy." He said with a chuckle.

"And I'm not the Pan you're looking for." I said studying my little sword.

"Ahhh, you're Pan's daughter that I've heard so much about. Why don't you come out and show me your pretty face? You haven't got his freckles have you?" He asked.

Annoyed I tore the 'P' in half and somersaulted through the mast, then landed perfectly on my feet. When he came into the moonlight, I saw that he looked like Hook; the same light blue eyes, the same freakish smile and the same dark outline that was around his eyes.

"You look like your father, the freckles are the best." He smiled.

For a brief second he studied my neck and saw that I had my pan flute on me. I saw him place one hand on his sword as he smirked his devilish grin once more.

"You're not getting my flute Harry." I smiled.

His facial expression changed and he raised his sword but luckily I had mine ready. I pushed him down and flew straight into his cabin, then locked the door. As he tried to push the door down, I searched around for any means of an exit but there was nothing but this faint tinkle. The tinkle caught my attention at an instant and I sprinted towards it. I found myself in a room that only had a safe in it but the tinkle seemed to be coming from inside the safe. Quickly I pressed my ear against the safe and twisted the lock until I heard a click. I kept moving the little lock till I heard the click three times and the door eventually opened.

In a jar there was a bright shining light that glowed in the dark. It was small, smaller than my hand but it was beautiful. I held it against my light hazel eyes and looked at the small creature tear up as she saw me.

"You're tinker bell aren't you? You know where my dad is." I whispered.

The little fairy nodded and her voice jingled as it spoke but I understood everything. I unfastened the lid and but she was much too weak to fly so I placed her inside my pixie dust pouch. The door suddenly broke open and I heard Harry walk through but when he got to his secret room, I was no longer there but the empty window was and so was the empty safe.

That night I heard Harry shout out his worst words to all of the seven seas. I, on the other hand, followed Tinker Bell to a much safer place where Hook would never find me no matter how hard he tried. It was a place called Auradon.

We flew through the night and reached the sea where two kingdoms were separated. One of them was loud, full of mischief and what seemed to be a lot of singing and dancing. The other was much more peaceful with good manners but still an overload of singing and dancing.

"Should we sing Tink?" I asked her.

She nodded so I thought for a little bit what exactly was I going to sing in this time where my survival depended on where I would go.

There's a choice I gotta make,

Survival depending on the one I take.

Do I go to the good and kind?

Do I go to the bad and earn myself the bad rind?

There's a choice I gotta make,

But if I make the wrong one

It's gonna really ache

But if I make the right choice, I'll have the most fun.

So, what do you say Tink?

Really, you haven't thought about it?

Come on, think! Think! Think!

Lemme help you out,

But don't stop and doubt,

Because the kind look kinda boring,

In minutes I'll be snoring.

Whereas the bad, they look kinda cool

Messing' around like a bunch of fools

But they don't care,

Because their lives are a living dare.

Tink, I think I made my choice.

I think I'd go to the bad,

Because I'll never be my dad.

The hero flying through the skies,

(Also the one who isn't afraid of saying goodbye)

But nonetheless, I've made my choice

And I won't turn back now,

Because I don't know how,

But I guess evil is right for me.

There's a choice I gotta make,

But if I make the wrong one

It's gonna really ache

But if I make the right choice, I'll have the most fun.

I felt Tink hit my head slightly in disagreement but I didn't care for I had made my choice. It was time to descend to evil.

The place where I landed looked like it was in the middle of construction. Exhausted I dangled from the metal pipe and looked down at the many thieves, pickpockets and graffiti artists. They all looked like the lost boys but without the animal costumes and face paint. One of them looked up at me and she had colourful highlights in her two ponytails. She had these large glasses on and this dress that was spray painted with all kinds of colours. The girl stared in awe at me and I already knew what she was thinking.

"It's Peyton Pan. Guys look it's Peyton Pan!" The girl squealed.

"Get her! Hook is offering a reward for whoever catches her." A boy said.

"No! Hook'll kill her!" The girl screamed.

"I don't care. I want that reward for myself." The boy shouted.

Immediately he climbed up the construction pipes but I decided not to move a muscle. I wanted to be easy on him because he had no idea about what was about to happen. He held his sword in his mouth as he climbed up and tried to threaten me with it but I wasn't taking any of it.

"Come slowly and there will be no trouble." He said.

"Well not for me at least." I smiled.

Instantly I grabbed hold of him and threw him into the air. His friends and the rest of the neighbourhood watched as the boy screamed and as I chuckled at his demise. Soon he began to fall nearer to the sea so I caught him by the strap of his underwear and hung him on a nearby ship.

Whilst everyone focused on the boy, I took my opportunity to have a look at the ocean that separated one land from the other. I looked into the rippling waters and noticed something was breathing underneath. Without any warning, I was pulled into the water by a large turquoise tentacle and held against my will.

"Hello little Pan. My name's Uma." The octopus creature said. "I'm going to need that pan flute around your neck."

Quickly I bit into the tentacle and as soon as I was free, I swam to the top and tried to fly into the skies but something was wrong. I began to pause in between jumps and I couldn't get it under control. Quickly I got myself onto land and sprinted through the dark streets and climbed back up the construction to the building where Tinker Bell was asleep.

"Tink, Tink! There's something wrong! I can't fly." I said repeatedly.

She opened one of her eyes and told me in short that the reason I couldn't fly was because I was wet. Before I could ask any further questions, Tinker Bell fell back asleep and I was left alone watching the night stars that could lead me back to Neverland.

Do I go back now when I'm so far,

When I'm so free,

To be able to see,

Far from the dark,

A new place I can leave my mark.

The question still remains,

Where exactly is my fate?

Do I go back now when I'm so far?

Or do I just wait?

There is danger everywhere,

Hunting me down like some helpless hare.

Not as free as I thought I'd be,

Especially with Hook constantly on my tail,

Because I ripped his sails?

I don't even know anymore,

But I do know he won't stop till I'm a rug on his floor.

So, do I go back now when I'm so far?

When I'm so free,

To be able to see,

Far from the dark.

A new place I can leave my mark.

The question still remains,

Where exactly is my fate?

Do I go back now when I'm so far?

Or do I just wait?

Is it worth it?

Running around till my feet are sore?

Spending every little bit,

Living the life of an outlaw.

Maybe it's time for me to go to a better place,

Where they are good and kind,

Where they have the right mind,

But the question still remains.

Where exactly is my fate?

Do I go back now when I'm so far?

Or do I just wait?

Slowly I closed my eyes and told myself my own bedtime story but it didn't work; it wasn't the same. I turned around to Auradon and looked at the shining kingdom that glowed golden and sparks of multicolours burst into the air.

The next morning I heard shouting coming from down in the alleyway and zoomed down there. A man rushed past me not acknowledging who I was and continued down the alleyway. I followed after him and saw he was chasing two boys who had probably stolen from him. There was a sword in his hand and he was trying to slash the two boys. Quickly I raced past the man and picked up the boys, then flew past. As I did, I heard the sound of horns alerting every single villain in the isle. Quickly I lowered down and let the boys go whilst I made a run for it. I ran through the air and approached the kingdom of Auradon but there was something wrong. I tried to get past but something was blocking me from getting through.

"Yoo hoo!" Hook called from behind.

Instantly I turned around and saw Hook by the canon aiming straight at me.

"Where's my fairy?" Harry asked.

"She's not yours. She belongs to my father." I answered.

"So, you won't give her back?" Harry said.

As soon as I shook my head, Harry's face changed and he began to walk away which was very unexpected but suddenly he turned around and waved his little dainty hook at me. Three canon balls were fired at me at a fast rate. The first one flew under my legs and collided with the invisible force field that wouldn't let me through. Another one just missed my head and was sent back to hook's ship. The last one was going for my stomach so I floated up and watched as the canon ball hit Harry's ship.

He looked up at me and snarled.

You're just like your father, trouble.

Leaving others to pick up the rubble.

You won't get away with this,

Little miss.

There is a lot where that came from,

So prepare because your life's about to bomb.

Imma get you,

Imma slay you,

Imma make you regret the day you were born,

So once we settle this scorn,

You'll be gone,

And I'm going to make you regret the day you were born.

Now you can try,

But you're forgetting that I can fly.

I can dodge your strikes and your hits,

I can easily easily beat all your misfits.

I mean look at me, I can walk on air.

What can you do?

But tantrum till everyone goes cuckoo.

You may say you're gonna get me,

You may say you're gonna slay me,

And make me regret the day I was born,

Then once we settle this scorn,

I'll be gone,

But I highly doubt that.

Lemme tell you what I'm going to do,

Imma take your hat,

Shove your face in a mat,

And finally feed you to the crocs.

Oh really?

Oh of course.

You of all people are gonna feed me to the crocs.

Yes and why are you surprised?

Your ship looks like its been vaporised.

Fair enough, you can say I'm in bad condition

But I will definitely fulfil my mission.

Once again I highly doubt you will,

So why not just run back to the hills?

Because…Imma get you,

No you won't.

Imma slay you,

You wouldn't dare

Imma make you regret the day you were born

Why don't we just settle this scorn?

God I want you gone.

You can try.

I want to make you regret the day you were born,

It's not gonna happen

You can say that but once we settle this scorn,

The whole nation will mourn.

Suddenly a canon ball was released sending me against the border and into the sea. Luckily I had Tinker Bell in my pocket so once I fell she lifted me straight back up and blew pixie dust into my face so I'd wake up. Quickly I flew back to the broken building and I listened to the sounds around me. There was a faint radio that was talking about me and Hook, there was chatter among residents but they weren't talking about me. They were talking about the famous daughter of Maleficent who escaped the isle and found a better life in the kingdom of Auradon. Everyone seemed to hate her but maybe that was just the isle talking but there was no way to really know. I looked forward at the invisible border that separated the kingdoms and wondered to myself would I ever get out of here. I lay down on the floor and felt something climb up my top. Tink's little head appeared and she rested her hand on my pan flute. I lifted it to my lips and blew through the small wooden holes.

The melody echoed through the hateful town, making every single person turn to find the source of the music. Tink began to pull at my green uniform but I ignored her because I was so trapped within the music. Finally when Tink reached her boiling point she flew straight into me and the pan flute knocked out of my hands.

"What?" I hissed.

She pointed towards the border but I saw nothing. I looked at her confused so she pulled me closer to the border and lifted the pan flute to my lips. Slowly I blew into the pan flute and I witnessed something absolutely amazing.

A spark of golden electric energy slowly moved from the top of the sky as I made the music and kept moving creating a small opening that no one could get through. The glint of golden shone in my eyes and it hypnotised me. I flew towards it and stopped playing my flute. Immediately the golden sparks began moving upwards closing the little escape route that I had. Swiftly I went through the tiny escape hatch and looked back at the isle behind me.

As I was about to leave, I saw a shining light but it wasn't Tink; it looked like that kid with colourful highlights in her hair. I couldn't leave her there so I blew into the pan flute once more and exited back into the bad side.

Quickly I flew past and eyed my target. She was running from the residents who had fire torches in their hands. They cornered her and made sure that she had no other place to go but I had a plan.

"Tell us where she is!" One villager demanded.

"I don't know, I really don't know." The girl said.

"I do." I said.

They all looked up and saw nothing but once their backs were turned, I took my opportunity to snatch the girl. We flew up into the clouds but the girl kept asking me to stop so I did.

"You're Peyton Pan." She said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked.

"You're British?" She said unbelievably.

"Yeah, but you haven't answered my inquiry." I said.

"Oh sorry, my name is Dizzy." The girl said.

"Ok, but you don't seem like a bad guy." I said studying her.

"Neither do you, why aren't you in Auradon or Neverland?" Dizzy asked.

"I made a bad choice and I had to find someone important but that's all over now because I want to go to the good side." I explained.

"You wanna be like Mal don't you? She was given a chance to live in Auradon and she's now lady of the court." Dizzy said.

"No I don't wish to be this Mal. I just want to be, I just want to be a good person." I said.

"And Mal can teach you." Dizzy said.

"She better be prepared because I've spent over five years with the lost boys and let's just say I'm not getting any older." I explained.

I reached into my little pouch and took out the sleepy little fairy. I nudged her and she woke up at an instant then excitedly fluttered towards the girl.

"Make her fly Tink." I said.

An array of sparkles circled around Dizzy making her float into the air. She squealed happily and messily followed me to the border. I picked up my pan flute and blew the sweet, peaceful tune once more. Instantly the golden sparks of electric energy criss crossed down the border and created a small opening for us. I pulled her through and stopped playing the tune so the opening would close up.

The first thing I heard when I entered the kingdom was the most high pitched squeal of happiness anyone had ever heard before.

"You good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm more than just good! I'm so happy that I can start to sing!" Dizzy replied.

"No please I've had enough for today." I said.

"Then just watch!" Dizzy said.

I never thought this day would be real,

Never imagined myself in a better place,

Never thought that I'd ever get a deal,

Never thought that I'd be face to face,

With my friends again.

It's a dream come true,

A miracle I never knew.

I didn't know life could be so great,

I'm so glad for the wait

Because now my dream's come true.

Look at the people, look at their hair,

Oh gosh how they look so fair!

They look happy, they don't ever frown,

They are never sad, never down.

I can't believe I get to live here!

It's a dream come true,

A miracle I never knew.

I didn't know life could be so great,

I'm so glad for the wait.

Because now my dream's come true.

I'm bound to have the most fun,

No more sweeping up and cleaning away.

Because I'm free to run,

Free as day!

And I'm now on my way

It's a dream come true,

A miracle I never knew.

I didn't know life could be so great,

I'm so glad for the wait.

Because now my dream's come true.

"Ok, so now that you're done, where can I find your friend Mal?" I asked.

"The school. That's where her and Evie are living now." Dizzy replied.

"Evie?" I said confused.

"Evie's my best friend." Dizzy said.

"I thought Mal was." I said.

"They all are." Dizzy said.

"There are more?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's Carlos and Jay too." Dizzy replied.

"Ok. Just show me the way." I said.

She made me follow her through the streets and finally we reached this gigantic school that was the size of two mansions. I stared in awe and stood motionless for about five minutes before Dizzy shook me.

"They're inside." Dizzy said.

"Ok, let's go." I said snapping out of my trance.

Quickly we entered the building and searched through the dorm rooms but no one opened the doors. It wasn't even that late so they couldn't be sleeping. Once we finished searching the rooms, we headed downstairs to search around but it was just empty. There was virtually no one about.

Together we walked outside and we entered another street. We heard sound coming from the large sphere that was down the street and followed the sound. I peeked through the window whilst Dizzy listened at the door and I saw a crowd of people. There was a pinky purple haired woman with a blue haired girl and two men; one with a hat and the other with bleach blonde hair. They were talking to the people of the town and I had an idea of what they were talking about.

"They're trying to find me aren't they?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dizzy answered.

"Well, they've got me now." I said.

I flew over to Dizzy and knocked on the door. The door was opened and Dizzy stood there shaken and afraid.

"Dizzy? What are you doing here?" The blue hair questioned.

"Um…I…um. I don't know Evie." Dizzy replied.

"How'd you get here?" The pink hair asked.

"I don't know." Dizzy said trying to lie.

The pink haired one stepped forward and held Dizzy's hand as she tried to comfort her. Meanwhile whilst no one, as in the villain kids, was looking I had flown down from the ceiling and was just watching the commotion.

"Hey, it's ok. You can tell me anything because you're safe now." The pink hair said.

"Um…the answer to your question is right behind you." Dizzy said.

Slowly everyone turned around to an upside down girl with green clothes on and a feathered hat. I smiled and waved at them but everyone else just stared in awe.

"Hello everybody." I said.

"She's British? What the- The one with the weird white hair asked.

"Yes I am. Why is everyone always surprised?" I asked.

"We'll get back to that later but for now, how did you both get here?" The pink one asked.

"Peyton blew her pan flute and she got us out of the isle." Dizzy explained.

"Would've preferred to keep that part a secret but whatever." I said.

"You passed the border?" The fairy godmother asked.

"Yes and why hello fairy godmother. Haven't seen you in a long time, I think it's been since the birth ceremony." I commented.

"Yes it has. How are your parents?" Fairy godmother asked.

"You haven't heard? My father went missing into another dimension and he hasn't returned till this day." I explained.

"We'll find him dear don't worry. Now why don't you get down from there before the blood goes to your head?" Fairy godmother asked.

"I think I'm good here. I still don't know whether to trust you, I don't even know half of you." I replied.

"Well, my name's Jay. Son of Jafar." The one with the hat said.

"Gone on any magical carpet rides recently?" I said.

"My name's Carlos, son of Cruella." The white head said.

"Where's the puppy coat at?" I asked.

"My name's Evie, daughter of the evil queen." The blue head said.

"Looked in a mirror recently?" I asked.

"And my name's Mal, daughter of Maleficent." The pink head said.

"Where are the- I started.

"I'd be careful." Mal smiled.

"Now that we're all acquainted, could you please come down?" Evie asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

Slowly I descended from the air and landed right next to the four villain children. Without warning I felt cuffs wrap around my wrists and ankles, then falling onto the floor.

"I hate you all." I said.

I was taken to a dark stone cell which screamed isolation. Inside was cold especially the ground I sat on and a chilling breeze came and went. On one hand I could hear people's conversations because of the little window on top of the cell. The two people talking outside were Mal and a man that I had come to know as King Ben.

"Her mom is terrified. We need to bring her back." Ben said.

"But Hook is looking for her. He'll kill her as soon as he gets his hands on her." Mal argued.

"But Mal, we can't let the woman suffer not knowing that her child is safe." Ben said.

"Well, call her then." Mal said.

"I have to wait till the next fortnight until the fairy comes from Neverland and she hasn't come for years because of fear of Hook." Ben explained.

"God, is he annoying. What kind of low life goes after children?" Mal questioned.

"Someone like him. Just look at his face and you'll know straight away." Ben replied. "Mal, don't worry about her. As long as she's in our hands, she'll be completely fine."

"I just don't want her to have the same childhood I did. Always debating whether she's good or bad." Mal said quietly.

"She won't. She knows that she's good because she lives on her father's legacy of being the mischievous hero." Ben said.

I couldn't hear anything after that because I guess they just hugged or kissed; there was no way to find out. Bored I lay on the floor and watched as Tink desperately tried to find a way out but there was nothing because I had tried within the first five seconds.

"Dizzy? Evie? Carlos? Jay? Ben? Mal? Fairy godmother? Anyone? Please let me out!" I called.

Suddenly I heard shackles shaking and the movement of feet on the other side of my cell.

"Who's there?" I asked.

A slow whistling was heard and soothing clicking was added to the background music. There was a patter of the feet and a slow clapping of the hands.

Ever heard of the famous thief,

That single handedly got rid of the grief.

Ever heard of the man who robbed the king

And brought everything,

To the poor who sing his praise.

Last name's Hood,

I wear arrows on my back,

Made entirely from the forest wood.

But lets not get sidetracked.

My name's Hood and I'm the best slinger in town,

All I gotta do now is get that crown.

My dad always said to keep your chin up,

For there will always be hope,

But it's hard to cope

Especially when I always get set up.

These people don't care for me,

They just wanna use me

Like I'm worthless debris.

But I concur.

Last name's Hood,

I wear arrows on my back,

Made entirely from forest wood.

But lets not get sidetracked.

My name's Hood and I'm the best slinger in town,

All I gotta do now is get that crown.

"You could've just told me your name. There was no need for the freestyle rap." I said.

"What's your name?" Hood asked.

"Peyton Pan." I answered.

"How long have you been here?" Hood asked.

"Like four hours, you?" I replied.

"Maybe four months. I was put here because I was caught near the wand." Hood explained.

"Oh." I said.

Suddenly we heard steps coming from down the hallway and we quickly hid away. My door opened and I was greeted by Carlos and the fairy godmother.

"Can I get out of here now?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll take you to a dorm and you'll stay there for the night." Carlos replied.

"I don't wanna go to school though." I said.

"You must attend the classes in order to become a civil citizen." The fairy godmother said.

"I saved Dizzy didn't I?" I reminded them.

"Yeah but school's mandatory, everyone has to go." Carlos said.

"Uhhhhh, I don't want to go." I said.

"But you'll miss spell class and the kids here seem to love that a lot." The fairy godmother said.

"Spell class?" I said. "Ok fine, I'll go."

They took me out of the cell and I took a large breath of fresh air before looking at Hood's cell. He was smiling at me showing off his dimples. His clothes were dark green mixed with dirt patches and he had a similar feathered hat but the feather looked like it was malting.

"Wait a minute, can Hood come too?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know about that. He's Ben convicted because he tried to steal my wand." The fairy godmother replied.

"Please, please, please." I begged.

"Fine, Carlos unlock his cell." Fairy godmother demanded.

Once Carlos unlocked Hood's cell he raced to me and hugged me tight. We walked together to the dorm rooms and separated when we had to go into our different rooms.

The first thing I did was take off my hat from my hair that was drenched in perspiration. I left it on the side of the bed and stroked my long blonde curled hair. There were scissors on the side but I decided not to touch them. I sat on my bed for a few minutes but soon Dizzy came in with Evie.

"Hey Peyton, how are things?" Evie asked.

"Good, I just learnt I have to go to school." I said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad." Evie said sitting on my bed.

"It's school! Of course it's going to be bad." I moaned.

"Come on, lighten up a little." Evie said.

"I'm excited to go to school with you, Mal, Carlos and Jay." Dizzy said.

"And Hood." I smiled.

"Hood? Who's Hood?" Evie inquired looking at the smile on my face.

"Robin Hood's son. He fires arrows made from the Sherwood Forest wood." I explained.

"Do you like him?" Dizzy asked.

"Of course not. I do not love him! Who would?" I said.

"You would. You've been smiling whilst talking to him." Dizzy pointed out.

"I don't like Hood. I don't even know his real name." I outlined.

"His real name's Rocky." Evie said.

"Rocky…" I said.

"…alright guys, it's time for bed." Evie said.

"Already?" I moaned. "I'm beginning to miss the isle."

"Come on, everyone's had a long day and we're all tired." Evie said.

Slowly Evie walked to the door and turned out the light but then Tink appeared and began glowing bright. Evie stepped towards Tink and held her hand out for the fairy to sit on. There was a faint jingle as Tink commented on how beautiful Evie was.

"What is she saying?" Evie asked.

I thought to myself for a second. I didn't want to go to sleep and I would've loved a story.

"She says you look beautiful…and she wants a story." I lied.

Luckily Evie bought it and sat down in the middle of our two beds. She thought for a second and came up with a story to tell us.

"Once upon a time there lived a pixie who lived in the woods with her mother and her best friends. She and her best friends spent the days stealing fruit and supplies from the neighbouring fairies but one day she was summoned to live in the neighbouring fairy kingdom. Before she left her mother told her to find someone in the fairy kingdom to marry and all would be ok for her. So she went and she found a prince but he wasn't what he said he was. He was a bad person, he didn't care about her, he used her but then through all of that the girl managed to find her real Prince Charming. Then she lived happily ever after with her best friends." Evie said.

By the time she was done Dizzy was fast asleep and I was yawning sleepily. My eyes closed and I heard Evie exit the room.

The next morning I woke up bright and early because I heard some commotion coming from down the hallway. I followed the sound with Tink and we were led to Mal and Ben.

"You're going to be taking Peyton for her classes. Evie's taking Dizzy but the boys can help you when they're done with practice." Ben explained.

"It's fine. I can handle her. I think I'm the only one she's actually scared of." Mal said.

"True." I said accidentally.

There was a little silence as Mal and Ben listened for any movement.

I didn't know it at the time but I think Mal knew I was there.

"Well, I'm just gonna go this way and make my way to see little miss Periwinkle." Mal said.

"Periwinkle?" I said confused.

As Mal entered the hallway to catch me out for eavesdropping, I floated up to the ceiling and turned myself upside down again. I saw the look on her face when she was surprised that I wasn't there but then she dropped it and moved on. Quickly I exited through a nearby window and began knocking at my own till it was opened. The curtains began to move but it wasn't Dizzy or Evie; it was Mal. She had a grin on her face as I nervously waved at her.

"I don't have to chain you to the bed right?" Mal asked.

"No, sometimes I just get a little distracted." I replied.

She dragged me inside and allowed me to change whilst she talked to Dizzy.

"What exactly am I going to wear? I have nothing else." I asked.

Both of them looked at each other with a similar sort of grin and then turned to me with the same grin. I looked at them confused but before I could say anything, they dragged me away to Evie's room. Instantly Evie grabbed the measuring tape and took my measurements, then began stitching something green.

When she was done, she had made a short sleeve swampy green hoodie and black trousers that matched the outfit perfectly. She landed me black leather boots which I added cotton balls to the tips.

"You don't mind if I add a little something to it?" Mal asked.

She took it into the corner and we heard the hisses of spray cans and smelt the disgusting stench of fresh acrylic. When she came back, she had the clothes in her hands. The first thing I saw was the hoodie that was coloured to blend into the night sky. The top right corner has the evening star that led back to Neverland and there were miniature stars surrounding it. The trousers were slightly ripped with hints of metallic silver spray paint. I wore my unchanged hat on top and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Not half bad but what are we going to do about this?" I asked directing to my hair.

"Leave that to me." Dizzy said.

Immediately Dizzy placed me in her chair and combed out my knotted blonde hair. She got different colour dyes out and allowed me to pick one that went with my outfit.

"I like the black." Mal said.

"I like the silver." Evie said.

"And I like the yellow." Dizzy said.

"What do you think Peyton?" Evie asked.

I thought deeply for a moment. I didn't want black, I didn't want silver, I didn't want yellow or any of the other colours. The thing I wanted the most in that moment was to be like my dad.

"This sounds crazy but I want to look like my dad. I want his hair colour." I said.

"Ok." Dizzy said.

The two elder girls stood behind to watch whilst Dizzy coloured my hair and dried it out. It was curled with a curling iron and Dizzy handed me my pan flute that had a new golden string around it.

"Thank you Dizzy." I smiled.

"For what it's worth, your dad would be proud." Dizzy said.

Whilst Dizzy went along with Evie to the first classes, Mal took me to the public gardens where we sat peacefully and alone. We sat opposite each other and cross legged.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We are here just to learn about another. No books, no writing, nothing." Mal explained.

"Ok but that's boring. Wouldn't you rather fly around the school with me and Tink? After all we do need a tour of Auradon." I suggested.

"Alright but then we come back here." Mal said. "Now, how do I do this?"

"Tink!" I called.

Immediately the light shining light came racing towards us and circled around Mal. She began floating up and I watched as she unsteadily moved in the air. I raised up myself and held her hand as we flew. When we were in the air Mal pointed out the different buildings, the different houses where princesses lived and finally she showed me the border.

"Cool place." I said.

We landed near a children's party and whilst Mal wrestled with a bee, I snuck away into the party. I hid myself under a table and waited for Mal to come into the space to look for me.

"Peyton? Peyton, where are you?" Mal inquired.

There were three holes above me which I managed to squeeze my head through. Immediately Mal turned around and I pushed my head down again, then entered through another hole. Once again Mal turned around and saw my cross eyed face but before she could come over, I pushed my head back in and moved it to the next hole. This time Mal was there and she had one of those rubber mallets in her hand. As she was about to hit me, I pushed my head back down and appeared through another hole. She moved the mallet but once again I was too quick and pushed through a different hole. This time I pushed my hand through and I felt the mallet press against my palm. My hand came straight down and I exited through the other side of the table.

A clown and a mime were near my table so I went to join them. The clown applied the mime makeup whilst the mime acted out so no one would see me. A crowd of children cheered and among them was Mal who was still looking for me. I appeared wearing the mime makeup and began to copy what the other was doing. He was walking up invisible stairs but he wasn't doing it very well so I showed him the right way but virtually climbed on air. Children cheered and clapped as they saw something they'd never seen. Once the act was over, Mal told me to get ready to go but instead I took the makeup off and went inside a roller coaster.

The roller coaster started and went up and down, looped and went diagonally. It was so fast that I didn't even recognise that Mal was standing right there with her arms folded. When the third round came, I leant over the side and unexpectedly grabbed Mal's hand. She went zooming around in the circle screaming whilst I was laughing my head off.

Finally I stopped running but I was absolutely exhausted and I felt like I was about to faint so Mal brought me back to the school and lay me down in bed. She tucked me in and took my hat off, then moved my hair away from my face. Then she left me alone with my own thoughts and my own feelings which wasn't exactly fun.

My nap involved one nightmare; actually more like one recurring sound that haunted me. It was a male voice, high pitched and boy like that was constantly calling my name, saying 'pan flute' again and again, and just begging for help.

Finally I woke up but it was dark out and Dizzy was asleep in bed already. I peered over at the alarm clock and realised it was close to midnight. Silently I walked to the window and gazed at the evening star that glowed bright as the sun itself. My pixie ears picked up a sense of movement and once I turned around, I saw Mal standing there.

"What are you looking at?" Mal asked.

"The evening star." I answered.

"Remind you of home?" Mal said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you ever wish you could go back there?" Mal inquired.

"Do you ever wish you could go back to the isle?" I questioned.

"I did go back but I wasn't welcome." Mal replied. "But, seriously, do you wish that you could go back?"

"Of course I do. It's my home, the place where I belonged but all of that is over now." I explained.

"Why?" Mal questioned.

"Because there's no Neverland without Peter Pan and I was stupid enough to think that I could find him. All I know now is that he's gone and he's never coming back." I explained.

"You don't know that. He could be out there." Mal argued.

"I do know that! You know Peter Pan, he always gets away from Hook no matter what, so why should this occasion be any different? Maybe he just didn't want to know me." I burst out.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't think like that." Mal said pulling me into a hug.

Hey, hey it's gonna be okay,

I know you don't believe me right now,

But I know tomorrow's gonna be a better day.

We can only have hope now,

Because love will be the only way.

Hey, it's gonna be ok.

You'll be safe, you'll be fine,

You won't be lead astray

Because you have people that love you,

You have a spirt wilder than any fire,

You have a large heart that is open to anyone

You have a mind that is constantly wired,

For you, you are Pan's bright little sun.

You may say that but I don't agree,

For I have made more debt than fee.

I have left my mother scared,

I've left the boys in wonder,

And now I have to face up to Hook's evil glare.

I'm not good,

I don't deserve this pan flute of wood,

I don't deserve anybody who loves me,

Can you not see?

It's not gonna be ok,

I'm not gonna be safe, I'm not gonna be fine.

I will be led astray

Because I don't deserve the people that love me,

I don't have a good spirit, nor a large heart, not a wired mind

You really shouldn't be as kind,

For I am not who you say I am,

I am not Pan's bright little sun.

Believe me when I say he would've been proud,

I'd like to hear him say that out loud.

Then we'll find him,

Impossible I've searched, chances are slim.

Nothing's impossible for me,

I've stopped doing the bad deeds.

I just don't know if I can,

I've been hurt so many times.

But this time, you've got us,

And the magical pixie dust.

How can you be so sure?

I can't but I believe in you

Because I know that your soul is pure

So, hey it's gonna be ok.

You'll be safe, you'll fine

You won't be led astray

Because you have people that love you,

You have a spirit wilder than fire,

You have a large heart that is open to anyone,

You have a mind that is constantly wired.

For you, you are Pan's brightest sun.

We walked through the hallways searching for someone to scare or prank but everyone was asleep. As we passed by the fairy godmother's office, I heard something calling my name so I walked towards it completely hypnotised.

"Peyton, where are you going?" Mal asked.

I was too transfixed on the light to reply to her question. I opened the door to fairy godmother's office and saw a stained brown paper scroll on her desk. Immediately I walked towards it and opened it up to read it.

Dear residents of Auradon or whomever this might concern,

I have a deal that I want to make with you. As you probably know, the little Pan has scurried into the depths of your kingdom and I wish to have her back. If you trade her back, I promise not to destroy your kingdom and your new king and queen.

Sincerely

H. Hook.

After reading it I looked at Mal who was looking down at the ground.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I said.

"We didn't want you to get scared." Mal said.

"You're going to get killed" I yelled.

"No I won't. Nothing will happen." Mal said trying to comfort me.

"Please let me do something, please." I begged.

"It's fine, as long as they can't get through the border, we are all going to be fine." Mal said.

"But if something was to happen, you would let me?" I asked.

"No not really but that day'll never come." Mal replied.

For hours we walked around but when morning came, both of us were fast asleep on the couch in the waiting room. People who passed us posted the picture of us on the social media page. When we woke up, Evie and Dizzy showed us the pictures in class and we laughed at it because they had no idea of the night we had. Right in the middle of spell class fairy godmother came in to get Mal and I watched as she left.

"You ok Pan?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I just need something to take my mind off some other things that have been going on." I answered.

"You wanna do sword fighting?" Jay inquired.

"Yeah!" I said.

Both of us headed to the gym and Jay tossed me a sword. I ran my forefinger up and down the blade before taking my stance.

"En garde!" I said.

Our swords clashed against one another. I shifted my sword back and shielded myself as Jay tried to take a jab at me. I crouched in a squatting position and moved my head back as he tried to go for my head. Immediately after I knocked him off his feet and bounced up to my feet, then pointed my sword straight towards him.

"Not half bad. How'd you learn that?" Jay asked.

"My dad used to fight Hook and used to teach the lost boys. The lost boys taught me." I explained.

"Are the lost boys still on the isle?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, my mum is there too. They're probably waiting for me to come home." I replied.

"Why don't you?" Jay asked.

"Got to find a better life." I smiled.

Suddenly Carlos came in with Dude and his head was dripping with sweat. We looked at him concerned and waited for him to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"There's a formal ball tonight. Bring a date." Carlos answered.

"Really Carlos? You scared us. We thought someone was in trouble." I commented.

"Oh sorry." Carlos said.

"What are you going to wear miss?" Dude asked.

"I don't know. This is all I have." I replied.

"I'm going to wear my tux." Jay said.

"Me too. Dude, wanna match?" Carlos asked.

"No, I wanna wear a sweater. It's too hot out." Dude answered.

Later on I went out with Evie who took me to the boutique to find a dress that looked formal enough to go to the ball. In the end we went with a dark green with embroidered red roses growing from the bottom to top. Evie sat me in the chair and combed out my new hair. She made a fish tail braid and planted matching roses inside the hair.

"You should be a fashion designer." I said looking at my hair.

"Yeah, my mom never thought so. She wanted me to get married to Prince Charming but that clearly didn't happen." Evie explained.

"You're the girl from the story you told us." I realised.

"Yep. Now, who are you going with to the ball?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. I'll probably just hang out with Dizzy." I replied.

"Are you sure? You don't want to go with Rocky?" Evie inquired.

"Rocky? Why would you even mention him?" I questioned.

"Because he asked me to ask you before we came here." Evie smiled.

"Really? You're joking right? Hood asked me to the ball!" I said jumping up from the chair.

"So, you're going?" Evie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We arrived at the gates of the palace party where our courtiers were waiting for us. Doug was wearing a black blazer, a white shirt and a black bow tie whereas Rocky was wearing a navy blue blazer with a rose on it, powdered white shirt and matching blue tie. Evie and Doug left us alone by the gate where we just watched the night sky.

"You like the stars?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, they were always there to help find my way home." I replied.

"I always used arrows to guide me through the forest and I marked each and every tree." Rocky explained.

"Did your dad teach you that?" I asked.

"Yeah, he taught me a lot but he didn't towards the end. He spent his last few days caring for my mother." Rocky explained.

"What did you do?" I inquired.

"Nothing, I just ran. I ran from Sherwood." Rocky said.

"So did I, except from Neverland." I said.

"I'm guessing we have a lot in common." Rocky smiled.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

The moonlight shone onto us creating a bright spotlight and the shadows behind us. He picked me up and reached his hand out for me to hold, then bowed down.

"I really thought you were an idiot but you're quite the gentlemen Mr Hood." I said.

Instead of taking his hand, I ran and hid behind the bush. He looked up and smiled to himself, then began looking for me.

You and I we can be what we wanna be,

We can explore, see the sights you wanna see.

Do whatever you want as long as you'll be with me.

So if you come with me, I'll give you the key,

To fly, to keep flying till our hearts content

But you gotta come out in one, two, three!

You and I can be whatever we want,

We don't have to play by the rules put in place,

We can be free.

But you've gotta come with me.

We can run around,

Ignore the surrounding sound

Because we've got each other,

And we don't need to bother

As long as you're with me.

Are you sure you wanna play that game?

It's not as easy as it looks and it won't be the same.

There'll be a lot more runnin', a lot more racin',

But I can't imagine myself replacing.

You care about me,

And that's why I'm finding it hard to see,

Your life with me.

We can try to be whatever we want,

We won't have to play by the rules put in place,

We can be free.

But it's hard for you and me.

We'll run around,

Hardly ignoring the surround sound,

Because we got enemies one after the other,

And yes we do need to bother,

As long as you're with me.

I don't care if you have these enemies,

The important thing is I want you with me.

You know it's hard because of my identity,

But I understand that you wanna be with me.

Then come, take my hand

We can run, we can fight!

But I'm afraid that we won't be able to take the stand,

That we'll fail right under the moonlight.

We will not fail,

We will succeed if you truly believe!

What would I believe in if you end up in jail?

You would know that I would have a trick up my sleeve!

So please, will you come with me?

You and I can be whatever we want,

We won't have to play the rules put in place.

We can be free.

But you've gotta come with me.

We can run around,

Ignore the surrounding sound,

Because we've got each other,

And we don't need to bother

As long as you're with me.

As we sang the last part together, I looked at him with his dark brown eyes and held his hand tightly. He began to bend his head down when we heard a ship horn coming from the border. Immediately we both looked at the border and saw Hook on his deck pressing his face against the invisible force field.

"We need to get you out of here." Rocky said.

"No, wait." I said trying to look closer. "He has something in his hand.

I floated up into the air and saw that Hook had something bright and shiny in his hand. It was circular, small but ever so bright and ever so hypnotising. Uncontrollably I began floating towards it and found myself face to face with Hook. In the background I could hear my many friends screaming my name, telling me to turn around and come back but I couldn't.

"Hello child, haven't seen you in ages." Harry said with a smile. "Do you want to know what this is?"

I did not respond for I was too hypnotised by the shining light. It was singing to me, this same tune that was quite familiar, it was beautiful.

"This is an orb made from a witch. Do you want to see what's inside it?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

The orb flew into the air and span around a couple of time before exploding into millions of pieces of pixie dust. Around the border of pixie dust was something that looked like a television screen but it was showing a man chained up and gagged.

"Do you want to know who that is?" Hook asked.

I nodded slowly and looked at Hook.

"It's your father." Hook replied.

As soon as the word 'father' hit me, I felt uncontrollable rage overwhelm me. I wanted to hurt Hook so bad but I couldn't because of the border that separated us but if I could, I would.

"Give me the pan flute. Get your father back." Hook said.

Suddenly I heard screams from down below as Mal, Rocky and Ben called for me to come back. I looked down at them and back at Hook.

"They can't help you; after all they didn't even tell you when they knew about it. I'm sorry if you didn't read it on the parchment I sent to fairy godmother." Hook explained.

"They knew?" I said.

"Of course. They hide things because they were afraid that you wouldn't take it lightly seeing as you're a kid." Hook said.

"It's not true." I said.

"Yes it is." Hook said.

"No it's not!" I shouted. "It's not true!"

As I was about to fly away, I heard a voice speak to me; say my name and beg for aid. When I turned around, it was just Hook with the rest of his hearty crew beside him but there was something behind them. Once I saw a green glimmer, I have no idea what happened; I just hit my fists against the border whilst they laughed at me. Part of me knew that my next action was going to be a mistake but the urge to see him was just too strong. So, I lifted the pan flute to my lips but then I felt a strong force pull me down to the surface. I landed next to Rocky who held me back as I tried to reach forward.

"Let me go! Let me go! He has my father!" I screamed.

"No he doesn't No he doesn't dear." Fairy godmother said looking down.

"What do you mean? I saw him." I questioned.

"It wasn't real. Your father's gone; his service was held years ago when they found this is the enchanted lake." Fairy godmother explained.

From behind her she pulled out a green hat laced with the brightest red feather anyone could've ever plucked. The hat was old and damaged with a slit going through the top. I held it close to my chest and cried whilst Rocky tried to comfort me. The royal couple looked sadly at both of us but Mal seemed to glare more at Hook and his crew. A green glint in her eyes appeared at she stared at the vile beings but soon disappeared once she felt Ben's hand touch hers.

We went back to the school and I went straight to my room as I wanted to be left alone. Hours passed of me on the bed crying into my pillow trying to contemplate what I had seen and how I had seen it. Finally I got up from my bed and changed from my dress into my hoodie and trousers, then went to sit on the balcony.

They say you're not real,

They say you're gone

But I just can't believe it.

You're my kin,

You're the one thing I care about

I can hear your voice in my head,

Things that I would have never imagined.

I've never seen you in my life,

But that doesn't stop me, that doesn't stop me

I will find you.

No matter how hard it is,

No matter what happens to me,

I promise I will find you.

No matter the borders I break,

No matter if the ground will quake.

I can hear your voice in my head,

Things that I would have never imagined.

I've never seen you in my life,

But that doesn't stop me, that doesn't stop me

I will find you

So wipe away these tears,

Clear my thoughts,

Get rid of my fears,

Because love will take me far

And I know, I know

I'll find him.

'Cause I can hear his voice in my head,

Things that I would have never imagined.

I've never seen you in my life,

But that doesn't stop me, that doesn't stop me

I will find you.

I sat on my balcony looking for any way that I could free my father but nothing came to mind. As I was about to close my eyes from exhaustion something appeared in my head; it was a live feed from Hook's ship. I could see a glossy wooden board but I could hear a conversation between Hook and Uma.

"She'll never give us the pan flute." Uma hissed.

"I know. That's why we have to force it out of her." Hook said.

"Why?" Uma asked. "Why can't we ask for the wand?"

"It's not all about the wand Uma. The reason why I want Pan to open the border is because she can open the dimension that took my own father away from me." Hook explained.

"Oh right. Smart." Uma said.

I shook my head and thought of how I got such a vision. Then it suddenly came to me; Tinker Bell. Madly I searched around for her but what I had thought had come true; Tink was gone.

My anger began to build up inside me once more and I positioned myself at the edge of the balcony. I heard Mal come through the door but I chose to ignore her and flew off into the distance. I came face to face with the border and looked back at Auradon. I put the pan flute to my lips and blew that familiar tune once more which opened a little slit for me. I got inside and saw that the rest of the villain kids, including the royal couple behind me trying to get in.

Rapidly I flew to the deck of Hook's ship and balanced myself on a pole as I waited for Hook.

"Hook? Get out of here and bring Tinker Bell!" I called.

A door opened and out came Hook, Uma and Tinker bell who was trapped inside a jar.

"Hello Pan, welcome aboard." Hook smiled.

"You've got me now. What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to sit tight and blow your little pan flute when I say so." He explained.

"Then you'll give me Tink and leave me alone." I said.

"I suppose he will but I plan to reign over Auradon afterwards." Uma disagreed.

"Guess we'll have to drown you." I smiled.

The ship began to move but then was stopped when a limo appeared in the skies. Both Mal and Ben jumped from the ship and so did the others. They landed but were immediately tied up around the mast because they were completely outnumbered. Whilst Hook was preoccupied, I made my way to Mal and quickly untied her hands.

"You should've stayed on the boat. I would've made my own way back." I said.

"Name me a one man army that has defeated a whole pirate army." Mal smiled.

"Touché but I still would've preferred you to stay in Auradon where it's safe." I said.

"I've gone through worse believe me." Mal said.

"Mal? Can you do something for me?" I asked.

"What?" She said raising her brow.

"Can you take my pan flute and hide it away just in case I don't come back?" I asked.

"What do you mean you're not coming back?" Mal questioned. "Please promise me that you will not sacrifice yourself to save us."

"I can't." I said.

Before we could talk anymore, Hook grabbed me by his hook hand and brought me over to the front of the ship. In front of me there was just a cave; a dark deep cave that the tide usually went in and out of. Storm clouds began forming above us and thunder boomed as we came closer to the little cave.

"Blow the flute." Hook ordered.

I raised it to my lips and took a quick glance at Mal who was looking at me longingly. As I was about to blow it, Ben spoke up.

"When you blow the pan flute, not only are you opening the next dimension but you are opening the border for all the villains to come into Auradon and invade." Ben warned.

I turned around and closed my eyes, then blew into the pan flute. The tune made a little opening which Hook and I entered but before we did, I went over to Mal and handed her the pan flute. She grabbed my sleeve and tried to bring me back but I took her hand off and left

We entered the dark cave and walked through slowly to make sure we weren't crept up on. Hook pointed his sword onto me whilst I scanned the room for any signs of my father. There was a glint of light coming from down the cave and we walked towards it. Once we reached the location, there was nothing there but a necklace. I bent over to pick it up but then Hook took it.

"Plastic? I don't want it, have it peasant." Hook said tossing it at me.

When I got a proper glimpse of it, I knew that it was my father because the necklace was a locket with my mother's picture inside. We carried on through the cave and travelled all the way down to this giant waterfall.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Look up pretty, look up!" Hook shouted.

When I looked up, I saw a giant pirate ship leaning down from the sky.

"Bring me up there." Hook ordered.

I rolled my eyes at him and sprinkled pixie dust over him so he would float to the top. We arrived at the tip of the ship and entered the inside. Inside were spiderwebs with spiders hanging from dainty pieces of silk, gold had been robbed and left the place completely empty. Hook told me that the two of them were in the basement chained up together so we headed down using Tink as our own light source. As Hook was about to open the door, he smiled at me and swung the door open.

"Father I'm-"

There was no one in there. The chains had been released and both the men were gone. He turned around to me and cornered me in the office.

"Where are they?" Hook asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." I answered.

"You did this, you did this with your black magic." Hook said.

"No I didn't. It wasn't me." I denied.

He forced me to the ground and immediately the ground itself began shaking. Confused Hook stared at me and slowly I got up.

"It's closing." I said.

"Well, reopen it for longer." Hook demanded.

"I can't because I don't have my flute." I said.

"Why not?" Hook asked.

"Because I gave it to Mal." I replied.

Instantly Hook ran from the room and used his hand hook to descend from the skies and back to the path where he came from. I quickly flew down and tried to listen to the sounds of Hook's footsteps but by the time I got to the end of the pathway, the portal had disappeared.

Immediately I fell to my knees and just cried the remaining tears I had into my hands. I was trapped in the lost dimension and there was no way out but my friends this is not the end of the story.


End file.
